


In the Aftermath

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Despair, Grief/Mourning, Kinslaying, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After each Kinslaying, they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/gifts).



> This was a response to the three-sentence fic prompt meme on Tumblr. Couldn't stop at three sentences.

At Alqualondë, Maedhros holds Maglor close in the aftermath, as they shudder together in mingled triumph and horror. A kiss - for life, for comfort, for love - turns heated, senses confused by the entangled death and life all around them. They cling to one another on the bloodstained beach, and passion rolls over them like waves. 

In Doriath, Maglor holds a desperate Maedhros back in the aftermath, and they burn together in mingled rage and despair. A kiss - for calm, for comfort, for love - turns heated, familiar by now. They cling to one another in the bloodstained snow, and passion sweeps through them like the icy wind in the trees. 

After Sirion, they hold each other, and tears seep from their eyes in mingled hopelessness and loss. A kiss - for peace, for comfort, for love, turns heated, warming them both, making it possible to carry on. They cling to one another in the stone fortress, and passion anchors them together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In the Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272902) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
